Teddy's Tomb
by lady of love
Summary: A historical oneshot based in time of the Great Depression, young Minako struggles to survive and keep her little sister, Hotaru, from a horrible fate. But will Fate be on her side, or has Fate taken a sadistic turn?


first of all, for those of you who read Worlds of Heart, i'm really sorry that i haven't updated in a long time. i've been busy but i have most of the next chapter written out and the whole thing planned out. i'm hoping to get it out soon, but i'm not going to guarantee you all anything. today was the first day of school and i already have a crapload of homework(curse you APseniorEnglish). anyway, this was a oneshot i had written for a history class sometime last spring when we were studying the great depression. it's really sad, so if you cry easily, grab a box of tissues now...

"_The stock market has crashed…"_

Those were the words that changed young Minako Hikari's life forever whenas her family sat around the radio for their weekly show on the twenty-ninth of October in 1929. Her mother had broken into tears, fearful of what the future now brought them, as her little sister slept soundly in the small bed behind her, innocently unaware of the burdens that the country faced. Her father, a Corporal in the US Army during the Great War, silently and solemnly stood up and walked outside while Minako listened to the radio broadcast, hugging Teddy close and staring with childlike fear and wonder at her weeping mother. The young girl was only ten at the time, and her sister was going to turn six years old a few days later, however, the small family, and the country they resided in, could never foresee howbut neither of them knew what Black Tuesday would quickly soon do to alter their destinies.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Minako-chan! Come! Get inside!"

It had been over a year and a half since the historic crash and was now the beginning of June, 1931, yet everyday, Minako would still go outside to stare at the clouds and daydream about what her life would be like if her family wasn't poor. She felt guilty for dreaming about large, comfortable beds in which she could get a decent night's sleep and grand, festive meals with enough food to feed thousands, but these were things Minako feared she may never encounter again. Still, even among her dreams, she was still grateful for all that she had: her parents, her little sister, even Teddy, the a mahogany brown teddy bear that her grandmother had sewn for her, just weeks before her death and Minako's fifth birthday.

Upon hearing her mother call for her a second—and then a third—time, the blue-eyed blonde rose from her seat on the shaky steps that led up to their house, though it was more a shack than anything else, and gently smoothed out her tattered light blue frock. Their house was poorly pieced together with whatever wood and other scraps that could be found, and provided barely enough protection from the outside elements. With one bedroom to sleep four, their humble abode was in the middle of the local Hooverville, located just blocks from the state Capitol Building.

"What is it, Mama?" Minako asked as she came through the door. Her mother was sitting on their only bed, a piece of paper scrunched in her hand as she tried to hold back her tears. Wondering what could have happened now to make her mother want to cry, Minako made her way across the few feet that separated the two and sat down next to her. A few stifled sobs came from the older woman, but they soon became waterfalls of grief and pain.

"Mama, why are you crying?" a small voice innocently questioned. The young girl looked up to see her little sister standing in the doorway. She was an adorably frail child who enjoyed the simple delights of life, and, though shy, had a naive, Bambi-like curiosity.

"Hotaru?" her mother's voice chocked out her daughter's name as she shook with every sob, "little Hota-chan? Come here my little one…"

Her little one did as she was told, and climbed into her mother's lap as she broke down, explaining that their father had left home to find work out west and claimed that he would return home soon. Minako's eyes grew wide at this news, and she pulled Teddy close to her, wanting to cry. She wanted to run outside screaming at the top of her lungs, "I hate you! Why did you leave us? Why! Why did you leave us when we need you!" Minako knew she couldn't though; she had to remain strong and become the ribbon of love that tied their family together.

xoxoxoxoxox

A month had past, and it was the fourth of July. But this was not to be a day of joyous independence for two young children standing before a tombstone on a gray, raining day. Due to the pain of her husband and lover leaving their family to search for work, and then, a few days later, receiving word that he slipped and fell underneath when attempting to get on a west-bound freight train, Minako and Hotaru's mother became ill. Minako tried her best to help her mother in any way that she could, and still keep an eye on Hotaru at the same time. But there was nothing to be done; she was heartbroken, and—though she loved her children—her soul longed to be with the man she loved. After the few short weeks of agony, the two children had to say their final farewell to the only person left that would care for them and love them with all she had.

"Minako?" little Hota asked, softly tugging on her sister's sleeve as she tightly held onto her hand, "What are we going to do now? Mommy and Daddy are gone."

The girl bit her lip and pulled Teddy closer than she had ever done before. Teddy was the only material possession she had left now that they had lost everything to the Great Depression. Minako also knew that they couldn't just give up and die now, but, in reality, she didn't know what to do. There was no one left for her to look up to for guidance and answers and the memories of happier days remained just that: memories. She knew that this was a difficult time for the whole country, but for her and her little sister, it seemed as if Fate had cruelly twisted their lives to fulfill some sadistic desire.

Placing a small handful of daisies on the grave, Minako made a silent vow to herself that she would take care of her little sister and would be strong for her; she vowed that she would no longer cry or complain and that her sister's welfare came above all else. Even though she was only two months shy of twelve, Minako knew that it was time for her to grow up.

"Come on Hotaru," Minako said, mustering up all the courage she had so that she would sound brave, but inside, her heart was breaking, and it hinted in her voice. Holding onto Teddy and tightly clasping onto the small girl's thin hand, they left their mother underneath the willow tree.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Hotaru! Hotaru, where are you!"

Frantically racing around their little Hooverville, Minako desperately searched for her sister; she had no idea where she was and had last seen her that morn. Not only that, but the past few days' temperatures were at all-time lows and the weather had been horrible. The wind had been blowing huge gusts as heavy rain pelted their tiny shelters, and there were even times when it had been accompanied by thunder, lightening, or hail. The blue-eyed girl knew how weak and feeble her sister was and she was terrified for her safety. Fortunately, this day had been sunny, but gray clouds soon began to cover the clear blue sky, forecasting what was to come.

After hours of searching, Minako was beginning to lose hope; she couldn't find the one person left that made life worth living. Her steps began to slow and she soon slumped to her knees, squeezing her one possession that hadn't been lost to the Depression. And for the first time in her life, Minako began to pray: "Please, let me find my sister…"

Laughter was soon heard from a not-too-distant location and Minako's head snapped up, her eyes red from crying; a small group of young children ran by, laughing happily. She looked over her left shoulder and noticed a small playground and park a few hundred yards away.

"Hotaru was always talking about the park," she thought and rose to her feet. Scanning over the area, she looked for any sign of her sister, and just when she was about to lose all faith again, she saw a figure, lying on a small hill.

"Hotaru!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and ran towards the figure with a new vivacity that she never had before. A few giggles even escaped her lips as she rushed across the park, but those giggles came to an abrupt stop when she reached the bottom of the hill. It was her sister lying there, but she wasn't moving. Dropping Teddy, Minako bolted to her side and gently lifted her into her arms as she sat beside her inert form, repeatedly mumbling her name.

"Minako?" came a weak response as Hotaru's deep purple eyes slowly opened.

"Oh, what were you thinking coming here, Hotaru!" Minako said, a few tears trailing down her cheeks. A weak smile formed on the fragile child's face as she looked up to the sky.

"I just wanted to watch the others play" she said in a hoarse whisper, "I've never been able to play, but I love watching the other kids."

Minako's eyes grew wide at this and she pulled her sister close. Everything looked as if it was going to be alright, but a hacking cough soon came from Hotaru's weak lungs and refused to stop. Worried, Minako held her sister close and comforted her as the cough began to die down.

"Nee-chan?" Hotaru's voice as she spoke was beginning to quiet and her body was becoming limper as the seconds wore on.

"Yes, little Hota?"

"Can I… Can I hug… Teddy?" the young girl asked. Her voice was barely a whisper as Minako tried not to cry. The blonde gently laid her down on the soft grass and quickly grabbed Teddy.

"Here you go, little Hota," she said as she handed the stuffed bear to her little sister. The girl weakly smiled as she looked up at her sister's face, her eyes growing heavy with her final moments of life.

"I… love you… big sister…" Hotaru whispered and fell limp, Teddy rolling out of her lifeless hands.

A few days later, on a small hill overlooking the playground where Hotaru once watched the other children play, Minako broke up the earth so that she could lay her beloved sister to rest. Placing her delicate remains inside, she finally let all her tears fall. They had survived on their own long enough to witness the early days of 1932, but now everything had fallen apart. Staring down at the calm sleeping figure laying below her, Minako hugged Teddy tighter than she had ever hugged him before and then placed the ragged bear in the girl's arms.

"Good-bye, Teddy," she said, and then leaned over, placing a kiss on her darling sister's forehead, "Good-bye…Hotaru."

see...i told you it was the most depressing thing i've ever written. then again, it does take place during the great depression.


End file.
